Domesticated animals have been shown to be responsive when presented with music. Music has been shown to soothe and calm agitated dogs while bringing them into a relaxed state. This is particularly useful in situations that dogs may find upsetting or exciting such as during thunderstorms and in unfamiliar areas or crowded locations such as parties and airports. Additionally, some dogs grow agitated and restless when left alone. As such, it is difficult to calm an agitated dog when an owner wishes for the dog to rest. Owners may play music for their dogs although this results in the owners having to listen to the same music as well. Dog ears are typically more sensitive than human ears making it difficult for owners to find an appropriate volume at which a dog may listen to music without causing pain. The present invention seeks to address the aforementioned issues and provide dogs with an effective and non-intrusive means of listening to music.
The present invention is a set of headphones that is specially designed for the unique interior anatomy of a dog's ears. Although the present invention is primarily intended for use by dogs, the present invention may be utilized by any animal or pet, within reason. In its preferred embodiment, the present invention comprises two speakers connected by a flexible band. Each speaker is oriented at an inward and downward angle. This is due to the unique interior structure of a dog's ear canal. A dog's ear canal immediately adjacent to the ear itself is approximately vertical. The vertical portion of the ear canal is connected to an approximately horizontal portion of the ear canal. The present invention accommodates the unique interior anatomy of a dog's ear canal as the speakers of the headphones are positioned in a manner such that audio is directed in an inward and downward direction. The headphones can be held in place by means of an adjustable chin strap. The speakers of the present invention emit audio that is optimized for dogs. More specifically, the maximum volume of the audio is much lower to protect sensitive dog ears. Additionally, the audio is emitted at a frequency that is pleasing to dogs. Extremely high and low notes that are displeasing to dogs are removed from music as well. Middle notes and tones that have been shown to be pleasing to dogs serve to soothe and relax the dogs. Alternatively, some headphones may emit higher frequency sound at higher volume. In combinations with one or more built-in microphones, it can be used as a hearing aid for animals. The headphones of the present invention are not limited with respect to specific design and/or material. Additionally, the present invention may incorporate various different designs to accommodate for other animals.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the headphones are compatible for use with conventional music players or mobile phones. The headphones may communicate with music players via both wired and wireless connections including radio signals. Alternative embodiments of the present invention feature headphones with integrated and self-contained music players. Users may record their own songs or vocal recordings as desired. Additionally, users may listen to the same music as their dogs, but at a frequency and volume that is more standard for human listening. Users may control the headphone via a remote control or any mobile device. Alternatively the headphone may have cellular or Wi-Fi connectivity.
The present invention has numerous applications beyond providing a means for dogs to enjoy music. The present invention may be integrated with convention invisible fence systems designed to contain pets within a defined area. The speakers of the present invention may emit a displeasing audible noise, a prerecorded command by the dog's owner, a vibration or any combination of the above when a dog travels too close to a boundary to prevent the dog from crossing the boundary. Similarly, the displeasing audible noise, prerecorded command by the dog's owner or vibration may be utilized as an anti-barking deterrent. A Global Positioning System (GPS) component may be integrated into the headphones to allow owners to quickly locate a lost dog. Similarly, a camera may be integrated into the headphones to allow owners to monitor the area around their dogs so that the owner can record video or watch it in real time via wireless connectivity.